


Their New Home

by immortalpramheda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpramheda/pseuds/immortalpramheda
Summary: Rewrite of the ending of The Rise of Skywalker
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 219





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> How the movie should have ended - Ben is alive and there is a happy ending!

Rey lies the two lightsabers in the sand. She sighs and leans back, taking a look at them. This is where they belong. To honour them, her mentors. The two people who taught her more about the force than anyone else. It felt right for them to be buried on Tatooine, where the journey began.

She uses the force to push them down into the sand until they are completely covered. She looks over to BB-8 who gives her an approving nod. This was the end of their story.

She takes out her new lightsaber that she forged herself. She created the hilt out of her old staff, the item that helped her survive for all those years she was alone on Jakku. She ignites the blade and it comes out _yellow_. Signifying that she has finally accepted who she is. She wasn't light or dark. After struggling for so long to figure out who she was she had come to realise that she was neither, and she was both. She didn’t have to chose.

She closes her eyes and tries to summon them. They had to be close, but yet they felt so far away.

_Be with me._

She repeats it over and over but can’t feel their presence. She opens her eyes and retracts the blade, attaching it back onto her belt. They weren’t coming. She felt alone. More alone than she’d felt in a long time.

Suddenly a voice appears like a whisper in the wind.

_“You’re not alone.”_

She whips her head around and stands up. But there is no one there. It was just a dream. Or a memory. It wasn’t who she thought. It couldn’t be. He’d faded away in her arms and hadn’t appeared to her since. _He was no Jedi_ , she thought. He lost himself to the dark side before coming back to the light for only a brief period of time before he’d disappeared.

She keeps her eyes on the horizon and a faint shape in the distance appears. It’s coming towards her, a figure all in black. She puts her hand on her forehead to block the blinding light from the two suns. It looks like a mirage, all wavy and unstable.

“Rey.”

She stands still and her heart begins to beat fast. _Could it be?_ She slowly begins to walk towards it. Something tells her she _needs_ to. He comes into view and she can’t quite believe what she’s seeing. He must be a ghost. He _can’t_ be…

“Ben,” she breathes.

He’s smiles, that crooked smile she only got the chance to see once before he was gone. She wraps her arms around him, fully expecting them to go right through him but they don’t. They make contact and soon enough he’s picked her up off the ground, squeezing her tight.

She pulls away and he places her down on the ground. She looks up and touches his his right cheek where his scar used to be. “Are you really here?”

He looks at her uncertainly, not entirely sure of himself. “I’m here. I’m sorry I took so long.”

She lets out a sigh of relief. “How?”

He doesn’t respond. He doesn’t need to respond. There is an unspoken truth between them. Even death couldn’t sever their unbreakable bond. Nothing could. The force worked in mysterious ways. It brought him back. Or perhaps he never left to begin with. They were just separated, destined to find each other once again.

She takes him over to the homestead where she buried the lightsabers. He looks around at this place which was familiar to him, hence the reason why it also felt familiar to her.

“I thought they belonged here,” she says, holding tightly onto his hand, not wanting to lose him again.

He can’t take his eyes off her. “What are you going to do now?”

She looks out at the horizon where the twin suns are beginning to set. “I was planning to stay around here for a while.”

“Alone?” He looks on at her sadly. “What about the Resistance?”

“The war is over.” She pauses. It still felt surreal that was all over. That there was some kind of peace in the galaxy. “And they… none of them know me. They don’t know what I’ve been through. They don’t know who I really am.”

“But I do,” he says.

That was true, he knew the _real_ her. He knew the truth of her past. He had seen deep into her soul because it was one they shared as one. They were _one_. Without each other they were incomplete. That time he was gone she’d felt empty. Now she felt whole again.

She looks down sheepishly. In all honestly, the plan was to recover from all her grief by herself on this far away planet. But maybe that didn’t have to be the case anymore. “I’m not alone.”

He takes her hand as they look on at the twin suns together.

“I never was.” She squeezes his hand tighter. “ _We_ never were.”

“I know,” he says.

Luke and Leia appear to them in the sky. Her masters and his family, watching over them. Proud of what they’ve done. Proud of who they’d become. It was encouraging, knowing the past was behind them and now the future was ahead of them. And they could make of it whatever they wanted.


	2. Epilogue: 5 Years Later

Rey rounds the corner and pretends to shoot the blaster making a _pew_ sound with her mouth.

The little girl reflects the blast and jumps onto the paved barrier of the bridge. She shoots her blaster and Rey pretends to get hit. “You got me.” She is breathing heavily and adrenaline is pulsing through her veins. “I think that’s enough. Where’s your brother?”

She runs along to the waters edge and Rey follows. There he was, sitting close legged on the ground with his eyes squeezed shut. He is focussing hard, trying to move the pebbles surrounding him. He was exerting a lot of energy but nothing was happening.

His sister sits down next to him and does the same thing. They were getting stronger, but they were both so young and still had a lot of training ahead of them.

“Okay, you two keep training.” She grins as she watches them. So young, so naive, just as she felt only a mere few years ago. “But don’t get up to any mischief.”

Rey makes her way over to the cottage, glancing behind to make sure they’re not getting into trouble. They’re still both sitting cross legged on the waters edge.

He's still sleeping when she walks into the bedroom. She sits on the edge of the bed and lightly taps his shoulder. Ben startles awake with his eyes open wide, frightened, and his body shaking. She knew that look well.

“Nightmare?” she asks as she caresses his face.

He nods, his breaths coming out in spurts. “I saw him again.”

“Shhh.” She pulls him into a tight hug, trying to absorb his unstable breaths and take the fear away. “It’s only a memory.”

She knew the extent to which he was traumatised. She could feel it too. She pulls back to get a look at his face. The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. He was still by haunted by everything that had happened. By the things he had done.

“Do you see him too?” he asks.

“Sometimes,” she admits. “But Ben, he’s _gone_. He’s not going to hurt you anymore. He can’t get to us.”

He looks on at her uncertainly. He trusted her, he knew the _real_ her. He knew the depths of her soul. But there was still a hint of fear in there. Of her blood. Of who she could become.

“You’re a part of him,” he says, searching her eyes for any hint of what he knew was a fact.

“My bloodline doesn’t define me. _We_ choose who we are. _We_ choose our own path.” She pulls him up and straightens out his hair. “C’mon, they’re waiting for us.”

Once he’d shaken the nightmare from his bones they walk out to find the twins fighting each other with large sticks.

“Hey!” Rey yells to her young daughter, who was overpowering her brother and had him surrendered on the ground. “Careful.”

She rushes over to them but then the stick flies out of the girls hand and lands a few feet away on the grass. She turns back to see Ben with his hand outstretched and an amused grin on his face.

The girl runs over to her father and wraps her arms around his legs. She smiles at them, and then heads over to their son. She helps pull him up. He has some nasty scratches on his arms, but he’s alright.

“How did it go with the rocks?” she asks.

He frowns, looking frustrated with himself. “I can’t do it.”

“You’ll get there,” she reassures him. He was only young, his training had only just begun.

“It takes time, and patience,” Ben says, ruffling his hair, then nods down at the girl attached to his legs. “Which is something _this_ one doesn’t appear to possess.”

In response to that, she grabs his lightsaber and runs off with it. She doesn’t get far before Ben summons it back into his hand. She looks back at him with her lips pressed together tightly. She runs back over and jumps up to Ben. He pulls her up into his arms and holds the lightsaber in front of her.

“This isn’t a toy,” he says seriously, reluctantly letting her take it. It’s quite heavy for someone of her size.

“When can I get my _own_ lightsaber?” She moves around it in elegant motions. She was quite confident with it, but there was no way they’d trust her with it ignited. Not yet.

He nods towards the abandoned stick on the ground. “When you learn to use one of _those_ first.”

Rey smiles at their bickering. Everything just seemed _right_. She holds her sons hand and Ben carries their daughter as they make their way along the river. The greenery surrounding them was calming, and the warm sun washing over them made them feel safe.

Their daughter cranes her neck up to the sky. “I wish the stars stayed out all the time.”

“You know why they don’t,” Ben says. “Without darkness, there cannot be light. Without light, there cannot be darkness. In order for there to be peace there needs to be…” He leaves it for her to continue.

She throws her arms up high. “Balance!”

Rey grins at the entire exchange. They’d taught them well. And seeing Ben like this made her heart light up. This is who he was always supposed to be. And now finally he could be. Finally, he was _free_.

“Exactly,” he says, pointing up at the sky. “But up there, the stars never sleep. They’re always awake. Light and dark in perfect harmony.”

She looks up at the sky in wonder. “When I’m older, I’m going to become a pilot and live up there.”

They both smile at her innocence and her dreams. And because of them, because of all the sacrifices they’d made, maybe one day she actually could achieve them.

The temple came into view. There were already some kids in padawan robes waiting outside. Ben places his daughter back on the ground, attaching his lightsaber back onto his belt. He crouches down so he’s eye level with his daughter and his son, who is hiding behind Rey’s leg nervously.

“Do you think you two can open the door?” he asks, raising his eyebrows playfully.

They both nod, and he can see the beginning of a smile twitching at the corner of his sons mouth. They run off together towards the temple. She almost trips and Ben catches her so she doesn’t fall. When they get to the door, they both stand tall with their arms outstretched.

Rey looks over and Ben and gives him a subtle nod. They channel their combined strength onto the door and it slides opens. The twins jump up and down and look back at them, so proud of what they believe they’ve just done. They run into the temple, followed by the dozens of other padawan’s ready for their training.

Rey and Ben walk hand in hand towards the temple. Rey glances up at the top of the Naboo structure where in big letters it says, _‘Skywalker Academy’_. In honour of their mentors. In honour of Ben’s bloodline. Without the Skywalker’s, they wouldn’t be where they are today. The next generation of force users were being trained in memory of them.

But they were not keeping the Jedi teachings. They were very outdated, and had produced so much pain and war. They were teaching the new generation how to use not only the light side of the force, but the dark side too.

_Balance._

That was the key. That was the future.


End file.
